


Die From A Broken Heart

by NerdyHalfling



Series: Smol Naddpod Things [9]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHalfling/pseuds/NerdyHalfling
Summary: "I wanna kick myself for fallin' so hardMama, can you die from a broken heart?"Erlin makes a phonecall after his breakup with Beverly.Inspired by the song Die From a Broken Heart by Maddie & Tae
Relationships: Erlin Kindleaf/Beverly Toegold V
Series: Smol Naddpod Things [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Die From A Broken Heart

“Hey, Nana” Erlin said when the line connected and he could hear the raspy breath of his grandmother on the other end. 

“Hello Erlin, how is school?” 

“It’s good, I was just wondering if you could help me with something, it’s a laundry thing…” 

“Oh, of course boy. What do you need?” 

“I am struggling with a red wine stain,” Erlin said, his eyes drifting to the chair where his favorite shirt hung over a chair, red wine coating most of the front, dyeing the pleasant green an ugly red.

“Well you want to get some white vinegar, which you’ll cover the stain with, and then rub in liquid laundry detergent real good. Then you wash it in hot water. That should do it.” 

“Thank you Nana…” 

“You’re welcome, Erlin. I just wonder- couldn’t you find that out on the Google? Must be quicker than calling your old grandmother.” 

“Yeah, I just trust you more than some random person on the internet, Nana,” he said, sitting down on his bed. Then, after a breath he added, “actually- I have two free days next week, do you think I could come home for along weekend?” 

“Of course, you’re always welcome home. Aren’t you awful busy though?” 

“Yeah, I just- I could use a break Nana.” The way his voice broke halfway through the sentence made him feel so small, and he held his breath, waiting to hear if she had heard it. For a few seconds the call was silent, before the older woman spoke. 

“Erlin, is everything alright at that school of yours? They being good to you, those dirty children?” she asked, dragging a chuckle from Erlin. 

“School is fine, Nana. It’s just that Beverly and I broke up.”

The words felt impossible to speak. It was as if Bev was right here again, telling him about some art student he’d met, making Erlin’s whole world spin. He swore he could hear the door slam shut in a rare burst of aggression from Erlin again. After Bev had left he’d slammed it hard enough to mess it up somehow, because now it wouldn’t close proper. He’d need to get Egwene to come look at it, but for now he just looked at his door, trying to push away the thought of Beverly’s sad face, as if he was the one being dumped. 

“Oh, Erlin… I am sorry.” 

“Thank you, Nana…” 

Again they both went silent, listening to each other breathe for a moment. 

“You’ll be good, kid. You’re a bright boy, and if you keep working hard like you do life will smile on you soon.” 

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.” 

“I love you, Erlin.” 

“Yeah, you too. Thank you.”

“Okay, so let me know when you’ll be here next week, and we’ll talk later.” 

“Nana, just one thing-” Erlin said, before the line could die. 

“Yes?” 

“Could you go over the stain thing again?” he said, chickening out at the last moment. Nana repeated her explanation, and when the conversation ended and the line went dead the question Erlin hadn’t dared ask her still hung unspoken in the air:  _ Nana, can you die from a broken heart? _

  
  
  
  



End file.
